The present invention relates generally to fuel injection systems for engines.
Known diesel fuel injection systems include a bank of open coils and a bank of close coils. Charging circuits charge the coils to a certain current level and maintain the coil for a certain period of time. Some diesel engines are more difficult to start in very cold weather.